Funds are requested for processing and analysis of data from a study of orangutan behavior. The objective of the study is to investigate infant development and mother-offspring interaction in the least known ape. The specific focus of the study is on the infant's development of independence from its mother in feeding, manipulation, locomotion, and maintaining a distance from her, and on the mother's role in promoting independence. The method is a modification of Blurton Jones' technique of observing mother-infant interaction. Data have already been gathered from weekly observations of 3 mother-offspring pairs of orang-utans at the London Zoo for 8 months; September 1975 -May 1976. Data processing has been started. This application is for a small grant to cover key punching, programming, and computer time in order to complete analysis of the data.